


Juste une larme

by Voracity666



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnant, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Tu es quoi ? Végéta n'arrive pas à le croire. Comment est-ce possible ? Mais la réponse est facile : ils sont Sayens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste une larme

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de Dragon Ball Z sont en la possession de Akira Toriyama.
> 
> L'idée m'est venue à cause d'images où Végéta se trouvait, avec un ventre énorme et disproportionné, me donnant envie d'échanger le rôle.
> 
> /!\ Les personnages sont un peu trop OOC (surtout Végéta) et c'est un peu trop... fluffy ?, alors toutes mes excuses.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par Selijah

-Tu es quoi ?

-Calme-toi Végéta, supplia Goku.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Continua de vociférer le Sayen. Et comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Abomination !

-Mais Végéta... gémit le plus jeune. Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

-Hors de ma vue ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tonna-t-il sans l'écouter. Dehors.

Tête basse, le jeune Sayen sortit de la salle de gravité dans laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de se battre. Mais ce n'était pas leur préoccupation première pour le moment. Non. Il y avait quelque chose de plus grave que le _Cell-game_ ou Boo.

Déprimé, Goku rentra chez lui et alla se réfugier sur son lit. Chichi était absente, partie avec Bulma pour un rendez-vous dans un salon de beauté, Gohan avait sa propre maison, et Goten était parti voir sa petite-amie. Il avait profité de ces multiples absences pour retrouver Végéta et lui avouer son état. Et il s'était fait rejeter.

Se repliant sur lui-même, ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre plat et musclé. Il le caressa à gestes lents, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues. Ce qui aurait dû être un événement joyeux avait tourné au cauchemar.

-On y arrivera. On y arrivera, murmura-t-il, s'en faisant une promesse.

Fermant les paupières, il ne put s'empêcher de revoir ces moments où il s'était senti si bien et enfin lui-même. Auprès de lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de chaque entraînement pour le toucher, le caresser voire juste l'observer. Végéta. Tellement fier, tellement droit et tellement complexé. Si Goku pouvait lui donner sa force, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Il l'avait toujours épié. Mais là, il avait fait plus. Des cernes plein les yeux à cause de ses nuits sans sommeil, sans oublier son caractère de fonceur, il l'avait embrassé sans signe avant-coureur. Et il avait répondu à son baiser, balayant ainsi ses craintes.

À partir de ce baiser au goût de sang -à cause des coups précédents- ils passaient moins de temps à se battre, préférant en profiter pour s'aimer autant qu'ils le pouvaient, loin des regards de leurs femmes et enfants.

Ils avaient ainsi vécu leur idylle, cachés des regards des autres. Ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, se promettant de toujours être là pour l'autre...

-Menteur... chuchota Carot qui pleurait toujours. Tu m'as toujours menti, en fait...

-Non. Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura doucement une voix.

-Végéta ? S'étrangla le plus jeune en se relevant rapidement.

Il était affolé. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Et il comprenait plu rien, aussi. N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait jeté dehors ?

-Je suis désolé. Je... J'ai eu peur.

Le plus petit se rapprocha, presque timidement, il restait malgré tout très digne.

-Essaye de me comprendre...

Goku ne disait rien, se contentant de le regarder. Les volets n'avaient pas été ouverts, mais une petite lueur transparaissait par l'écart des deux pâles, donnant au plus vieux quelque chose de craquant. Il avait laissé de côté sa fierté, et ses yeux scrutaient le sol. Goku soupira. Il n'y arriverait pas.

-J'ai compris.

Surpris, le jeune prince Sayen releva la tête brusquement. Carot le regardait en souriant tendrement. Son Carot. Il était à lui et n'avait pas pour habitude de partager. S'en rapprochant à pas mesurés, il s'assit lui aussi sur le lit, à ses pieds. Goku le regarda avant de tourner sur lui-même, s'installant ainsi sur ses genoux, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Pardon, murmura Végéta. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Levant la main vers son visage, Goku posa son index sur ses lèvres.

-Chut. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est déjà oublié.

Se redressant sur son coude, il échangea son doigt avec sa bouche, l'embrassant doucement. Une fois l'information montée au cerveau, le plus petit referma ses bras sur le torse musclé de son amant, le pressant contre lui presque désespérément. Il avait craint de le perdre. Il détestait vraiment le fait de devoir accepter cette faiblesse latente. Et pourtant... Il s'y complaisait sans vergogne.

Il sourit intérieurement en sentant qu'on lui caressait les cheveux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'apaisait, tout simplement.

Cassant le baiser, Végéta fit courir ses doigts sur les muscles torsaux jusqu'au ventre où une sorte de bosse tout en longueur pouvait se sentir.

-Il est donc de moi ?

-Oui.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, c'est ce qui arrive quand on s'emmerde en physique, en en français et en espagnol, un vendredi matin...
> 
> Désolée à ceux et/ou celles que j'aurais pu choquer, ce n'était pas mon but premier ^^''


End file.
